creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/EmpyrealInvective (2)
What cruel God has brought this upon us? You read that right, I am throwing my hat back into the admin circle. Some of you will remember this blog where I got candid and talked about my need to get my life straightened out. Due to that, I put in my resignation two days before my birthday and I demoted myself in early September. It took a few months, but I managed to get my life straightened out and feel like I’m back on the right track. For those of you who have yet to have the misfortune to meet me, my name is Travis. I go by EmpyrealInvective on this wiki. (Emp, Empy, and jerkbag as well) A little about me: I'm a fan of writing and I have sixty-five or so stories posted here. I have hosted a number of competitions/contests and was a fairly active admin when I was promoted. I frequently give reviews on the writer’s workshop and chat with several users frequently about site matters. Onto the requirements for admin: Must be active on the site for six months: I signed up officially Oct. 27th 2013 so I have thirty-eight months under my belt here. Here are my contributions to the website if you feel like verifying it (note the first page only holds 500 edits and goes back to late October so you may need to scroll a bit of a ways back for the full six month perspective). Must have 800 edits, 600 on articles: With a sparse 29,600 edits (5276 being on article pages) as of typing this, I think I may reach this goal… I was never good with the maths. Must know how to categorize pages: As a frequent poster of content here, I’m confident in my abilities to categorize and avoid category violations. Must know how to move files/pages: I’m just going to rip this from my old admin application: ‘Once determining the page is improperly titled, por ejemplo: "I have no mouth and I must scream" I would click the rename button and properly title the story (I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream).’ Must know how to delete pages: It’s a little known fact, but as admin previously I may have deleted a couple of pages here and there. Knowing the mechanics of it, it’s just like deleting a bicycle. Must know how to appropriately block a user: Creating a spam page earns you a three day ban. According to our vandalism policy: Vandals get a two week long ban that doubles for each consecutive violation. Plagiarism is a ban for six months and the ridicule that stealing a story entails. Adding nonexistent categories is up to the admin/VCROC(K)'s discretion, but I typically leave a message/warning on their talk page and if they continue to re-post non-existent categories, I issue a one day ban. Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki: I would say I am familiar with the wiki given my three years spent here (almost two of which were spent being an admin and a bureaucrat). Given my decision to leave the wiki previously, I know some of you may be nervous about that happening again, but let me try to re-assure you that even when I asked to be demoted, I still helped out around the site by marking stories for review, requesting unfinished and low quality stories be deleted, hosted the Halloween Costume Contest, undid vandalism, reviewed stories on the writer’s workshop and the deletion/spinoff appeal, and edited a number of stories. I won’t lie and say that I’ll go back to my previously level of activity as I am now enrolled in courses for the Spring semester and no person should be that active on the wiki if it’s going to be a detriment to their social life. I will be an active admin and I will do my best to keep this site heading in the right direction. Deadline: December 28th, 2016 TL;DR ClericofMadness (talk) 20:41, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Since I've been a moderator here, about 2 months, you've been around to help me figure things around here and help me be a good admin. You clearly have what it takes. HI EMPY Psychobilly2422 (talk) 20:44, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Sheena, thanks for the vote of confidence, can't wait for my time to flail about horribly as a bad-min (jokes). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:46, December 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Hurry up and be an admeen so we can both flail around horribly. Ayyy Psychobilly2422 (talk) 20:48, December 21, 2016 (UTC) You are basically the most active admin yet, even a bit after stepping that. You have a good history here of helpfulness and responsibility. Glad you're coming back, jerkbag. Diexilius (talk) 20:46, December 21, 2016 (UTC) This is as much of a no-brainer as it gets! You never stopped helping with issues after resigning. The way I see it, you were an admin without tools during those few months XD Someone give Empyre back his banhammer and flintlock (troll hunting is serious business). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 20:53, December 21, 2016 (UTC) No question. Jay Ten (talk) 21:33, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Jay forgot to finish his line. "No. Question, why?" EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:16, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Did you ever leave? I've thought multiple times over the last few months every time you've marked a page for deletion that it's just super inefficient and you should just be axing those subpar pages yourself... Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 21:59, December 21, 2016 (UTC) About damn time you try and take the position back. You were still doing all the same stuff you've always done as an admin anyway. Glad your life is back in order by the way. JohnathanNash (talk) With over 5000 edits you're exactly... *thinks very hard* four times over the needed amount! ChristianWallis (talk) 11:53, December 22, 2016 (UTC) So I am gone for a day and you let the old geezer sneak back in? Great work guys. MrDupin (talk) 13:45, December 22, 2016 (UTC)